<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Dreams by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434722">Secret Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade'>Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Adrien Agreste, Adopter Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Aunt Penny Rolling (Miraculous Ladybug), Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chaos, Chloé Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Jagged Stone knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Penny Rolling knows, Protective Damian Wayne, Romantic Soulmates, Sabine Cheng is Aunt to Max Kim Marc, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Soulmates, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and her soulmate Damian have a rare type of soul bond, according to studies their bond was more commonly known as the dream zone. </p>
<p>There was one slight problem with Marinette and Damian being soulmates.</p>
<p>According to everyone they know, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Damian Al Ghul-Wayne don’t have soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Juleka Couffaine/Alix Kubdel, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let the chaos begin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided last night to write a fluffy Valentine's one shot. (very last minute) That didn't happen as you can see from the 1/? chapters.</p>
<p>Oops...</p>
<p>Oh well.</p>
<p>Happy Valentine's day everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng, currently eighteen years old and completely exhausted with jet lag. She flopped onto her hotel bed and stared at the ceiling, unsure how to feel at this moment in time. Was she supposed to be happy and excited, or anxious and terrified? In all honesty, she was most likely a combination of all the above. The reason for Marinette’s distress? Jagged and Penny had decided to bring Marinette with them for a charity gala in a different country.</p><p> </p><p>The overexcited rockstar and his lovely assistant/wife had dragged Marinette to many different galas and events in many different places around the world. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue and there would be no need for Marinette’s freaking out and spiraling. The cause of the young designer’s stress was where Jagged, Penny, and Marinette were visiting.</p><p> </p><p>Gotham, New Jersey, in The United States of America.</p><p> </p><p>Also known to Marinette as the same country, state, and city her soulmate lives in. That’s not even mentioning the fact that the charity gala they will be attending is being hosted by her soulmate’s family. While Marinette would like nothing more than to meet her soulmate in person and not just when they’re both unconscious, she was rather worried about meeting his family.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette and her soulmate Damian have a rare type of soul bond, but according to studies their bond was more commonly known as the dream zone. The dream zone is a space that their bond created for them to be together while being apart. The bonded souls are brought to the dream zone whenever they are unconscious and stay there until they become conscious again.</p><p> </p><p>The definition of being unconscious in the dream zone could mean anything from asleep, to being knocked out, in a coma, or even dead. This means that if you have a dream zone bond and your soulmate died, they would simply stay in the dream zone. While the dead soulmate is stuck in the dream zone, the living soulmate can visit them whenever they are unconscious. Making it so the bonded pair was never alone and never truly leave each other</p><p> </p><p>While some bonds only appear when you meet your bonded, the dream zone bond activates as soon as the younger of the bonded pair is born. This makes it so the bonded pair are together most if not all of their lives. As a result, Marinette and Damian know everything about the soul bonded to them.</p><p> </p><p>They had decided relatively quickly that they would not keep any secrets from each other. Keeping secrets from their mate could cause strain on their bond. They enjoyed talking to each other about anything and everything. Keeping secrets from their mate was pretty much an impossible task anyway. Secretes from other people was a completely different story. Keeping secrets from others was how they stayed alive as long as they have.</p><p> </p><p>The League of Assassins viewed soulmates as a weakness that needed to be disposed of as soon as possible, so Damian never said a word about his mate. Ra’s and Talia had both made sure to check Damian for any signs of a bond. When they saw that Damian didn’t have any physical bonds they just assumed that his bond would appear when he met his soulmate, or he simply didn’t have one. Not having a soulmate wasn’t uncommon. Only two out of every three people had a mate.</p><p> </p><p>This assumption from Ra’s and Talia sparked an idea for the young bonded pair. Marinette and Damian decided to pretend they didn’t have a soulmate. This decision made both of their lives a lot easier. Damian never had to hunt down and kill his mate, and Marinette didn’t have to share personal information about her bond with nosey kids her age.</p><p> </p><p>They had made this decision when they were five years old and stuck with it. According to everyone and anyone they knew, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Damian Al Ghul-Wayne don’t have soulmates. This created the current problem, Marinette was going to meet Damian in person, at a gala his family is hosting. A family that believes that Damian doesn’t have a soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>She could sense the chaos brewing.</p><p> </p><p>Chaos?</p><p> </p><p>Marinette let a grin appear on her face, replacing the worried look she had previously been wearing. Sitting up just enough to look at the alarm clock, she saw that it was already two in the morning</p><p> </p><p>‘Damian should be done with patrol by now’ Marinette thought to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette opened her eyes as she appeared in the dream zone. Looking around to see if Damian was there yet.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have been here before me Habibti” Damian chastised her, seeming to appear out of thin air behind her as he wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist. Marinette let a small smile play on her lips as Damian’s hold on her tightened the slightest bit before loosening again. Letting her know that he had been worried about her.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette knows full well that Damian was never really allowed to communicate his feelings through words. He was trained to not show any feelings at all. Even now, when Damian has been living with his father’s family for the past eight-year, he still has trouble putting emotions into words. As a result, Damian communicated through his actions more than he did his words. While his words might say one thing, his actions and body language usually say something else. Very rarely do Damain’s words and actions line up.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around slowly, Marinette linked her arms behind his neck, Damian’s hands still resting on her waist, “ Sorry about that mon amour,” Marinette purred back in response, tilting her head to the right while slowly batting her eyelashes at him. Somehow looking every bit the picture of perfect innocence and mischief.</p><p> </p><p>Damian looked over her facial features, inspecting her from any hint of something being amiss. He nodded to himself, seeing that whatever was bothering Marinette had already been taken care of. At the very least, Marinette had already come up with a way to handle the issue.</p><p> </p><p>Damian leaned forward luring her into a soft, lazy, kiss. He brought her closer to himself, which Marinette easily copied, wrapping her arms a bit tighter around his neck. Once their need to breathe outweighed his desire to be this intimately close to his bonded, Damian broke away from the kiss, inching away slightly to rest his forehead against hers.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette let out a content sigh before speaking in a soft tone, “Sorry for worrying you, Dove.”</p><p> </p><p>Damian let out a hum in response, letting her know that he accepted the apology. Pulling away completely, Damian quickly caught Marinette’s hand, guiding her to the living room looking part of the dream zone. Damian sat in the corner of the couch, settling his bonded into his lap, Marinette easily complied.</p><p> </p><p>Something Marinette had learned years ago was that Damian preferred being in control of situations. When something fell outside of his control, he would get anxious, causing him to do small repeated movements such as tapping his finger quietly against his thigh, arm, or table. If Damian feels that the situation is too far out of his control he'll lash out, be it physically or verbally.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking?” Damian questioned looking at her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“How much chaos would be caused if Gotham’s ice prince showed this much affection at the upcoming charity gala,” Marinette informed him with a smirk</p><p> </p><p>Damian scoffed at his girlfriend, rolling his eyes, “You and your chaos”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette lightly smacked Damian’s arm as she gasped as if she were offended, “I’ll have you know that I made Jagged’s, Penny’s, and my outfits for the gala! That’s not even mentioning the fact that I was also commissioned by your father to make your family’s outfits as well!”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette huffed before her smirk returned, “I did a lot of creating, so of course I have to balance it out with some chaos.”</p><p> </p><p>Damian let out a chuckle, “Then let the chaos begin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the Wayne's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is very dialogue-heavy.</p><p>I'm not the best at writing dialogue, so I apologize in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette woke from the dream zone, leaving her alone in the empty bed of her hotel room. While Aunt Penny, Uncle Jagged, and herself were staying at the same hotel, Marinette had a separate room from the couple.</p><p> </p><p>When she went to open her eyes the sun was shining directly in them, temporarily blinding her, which was strange since she had closed the curtains last night. Squinting her eyes open slowly to let them adjust to the bright light. Marinette tensed when she could make out the shape of a person.</p><p> </p><p>“Rise and Shine my little rockstar!”</p><p> </p><p>Relaxing, Marinette groaned at her Uncle's childish antics.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too early for you to have this much energy!” Marinette whined, pulling her pillow over her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, no such thing as too much energy!” Jagged informs her. “Besides we're meeting up with Brucie and a couple of his kids at W.E. today.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette grinds at that piece of information before quickly replacing it with a scowl. She removed the pillow from her face and glared at Jagged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere without having some form of caffeine first.” Marinette bargains</p><p> </p><p>“Well then isn’t it a good thing that I got us both coffee?” Penny suggests as she walks in to hand Marinette her cup. “After all, not all of us wake up as energetic as Jagged does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gasp, Betrayed by my wife!” Jagged cried, placing a hand over his heart dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Did? Did you just say Gasp?” Marinette questioned looking a lot less annoyed and more like she was about to explode from laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what I said, little rockstar!” Jagged exclaimed as if it would help his case. Instead of the desired effect, Penny and Marinette burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Penny wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, “Jagged is right though little star” causing Jagged to preen a bit at the praise. Penny just shook her head at his antics, "We're meeting up with a few of the Waynes to discuss any final details for the charity gala."</p><p> </p><p>Marinette nodded her head before taking a sip of her coffee, letting out a pleased sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me shower and get ready, then we can head out?" Marinette suggested. Penny agreed and dragged Jagged out to let her get ready.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette grabbed an outfit out of her suitcase that she had forgotten to unpack the previous night. Entering the bathroom and locking the door, disappearing until she was ready for the day.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, today seems like it'll be a fun day, huh Sugar cube?" Plagg asks rhetorically, grinning as he abandons his hiding spot.</p><p> </p><p>"You think any kind of chaos is fun, stinky socks!" Tikki argues leaving her spot as well.</p><p> </p><p>Once the kwamis of creation and destruction came out of hiding, the rest followed suit. Most of the kwamis moved towards the mini-fridge to grab their breakfasts. Some of them settled on the counter while others moved to sit on the bed or couch.</p><p> </p><p>The kwamis made idle chit-chat until Marinette left the bathroom. She was wearing a high collar ivory blouse with long frilly sleeves and lace details. The blouse was tucked into her black high waist sailor shorts, with gold buttons and trim. She spends only a few minutes debating whether to wear platform heels or her knee-high black combat boots before deciding to go with the boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Which of us would you prefer to join you today Mademoiselle Guardian?” Kaalki questions with her usual grace and elegance.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, maybe you, Tikki, Plagg, and Trixx?” Marinette considers it before nodding to herself. “Yeah, let’s go with the four of you. Unless any of you wish to stay here?”</p><p> </p><p>“And miss the chaos? Don’t be ridiculous, Sugar cookie!” Plagg answers with mock offense. Trixx nodded their head in agreement with Plagg’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>Tikki let out a sigh, “Someone has to keep you from getting into trouble.” Shaking her head in amusement, “Might as well be my luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, Mademoiselle Guardian. I have no issues with your decision.” Kaalki informs her.</p><p> </p><p>“All right then! Let’s get going before Uncle Jagged comes to get me.” Marinette makes a face at that, making the kwamis laugh. “Have a nice day everyone. Remember, don’t be seen, and don’t cause too much trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Each kwami gave their agreement to stay out of sight and not make trouble. Marinette nodded her head, grabbing her small black backpack for her sketchbook, pencils, and the kwamis. After checking that she had everything, Marinette made her way towards the lobby. Once there, she had no trouble spotting her Aunt and Uncle. Easily making her way towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go little star?” Penny questioned</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Plus I’m much more awake after finishing my coffee and taking a shower.” Marinette smiled as they started walking out of the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>Jagged led them to a sleek black car with an older gentleman standing next to it.</p><p> </p><p>“A pleasure to see you again Master Jared.” the man politely clams, only to have Jagged tackle him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to see ya, Alfie!” Jagged exclaimed as he pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Mrs. Rolling and Miss Dupain-Cheng?” the man, Alfie? Questioned. Receiving a nod from both Penny and Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>“But feel free to call me Marinette. My last name is a bit of a mouth full.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Penny is fine for me, Monsieur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Mrs. Penny, Miss Marinette. Master Bruce sent me as your ride to W.E., and anywhere else you may go during your stay. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, but please call me Alfred.”</p><p> </p><p>Once introductions were over and done with, the group moved into the car. Heading towards Wayne Enterprise.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked out of the windows of the car, watching the gothic architecture pass by. Damian had been right about the city seeming dark and gloomy. He was also right about it being the perfect inspiration for her new clothing line, Shadows. Marinette took out her sketchbook and got to work, not even noticing the time passing by.</p><p> </p><p>“We have arrived,” Alfred claimed as he turned off the car, stepping out and opening the car doors for them. “Simply head to the reception desk and introduce yourselves. They have already been made aware of your appointment.” and with that Alfred reentered the car, driving off, presumably, back to Wayne Manor.</p><p> </p><p>They did as Alfred instructed and were taken up to Bruce Wayne’s office. Jagged knocked on the Office door. After a few moments, Mr. Wayne appeared in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Jared, I’m glad you could make it,” he said welcoming them into the office. “Am I right to assume that these lovely ladies are your wife and niece?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be a right on assumption” Jagged agreed. “This is my wife Penny Rolling, she’s also my lovely assistant.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet one of Jagged's childhood friends, feel free to call me Penny.”</p><p> </p><p>Jagged continues with the introduction, “And this little rockstar is my niece and designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne. You can call me Marinette, my last name is a bit of a mouth full.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please call me Bruce, there’s no need to be so formal.” Once Marinette nodded her head, Bruce started to introduce his kids. “These are a few of my children. My second eldest son Jason Todd-Wayne, my second youngest son Timothy Drake-Wayne, and my daughter Cassandra Cain-Wayne.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette smiled at them before taking a seat on the office couch to sketch. She mostly stayed out of the business conversation, only really talking when the conversation had to do with herself. Marinette took time to observe the Waynes for herself because while she trusted Damian with her life, he was their younger sibling and therefore biased.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette observed Jason first. He was sarcastic and would throw in snarky comments now and then. When Jason wasn’t talking, he would be reading his book which seemed to be a classic novel. Marinette let out an amused huff when she realized that Damian’s description was accurate. He’s a book nerd wrapped in spikes and leather.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed that the attention had turned to her, most likely because she had no reason to be amused. Marinette simply raised an eyebrow towards them until they went back to the previously abandoned conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Her observation moved to Timothy, or Tim, who seemed to be exhausted but he easily kept up with the conversation. She noticed that he was holding a thermos for what seemed like dear life. Now the caffeine zombie made more sense. In all honesty, Marinette thought that the caffeine dependence was a “mood.”</p><p> </p><p>The attention once again turned to herself. ‘Must have said that out loud’ Marinette assumed. She simply ignored the attention until the conversation started again. Once the conversation was flowing freely, she went back to her observations.</p><p> </p><p>When Marinette looked in Cassandra’s, or Cass’s, direction, she found that Cass was already looking at her. Curiosity clear in her eyes. It would seem like Damian was right with all of his information on his siblings. Cass was trying to read her body language. Marinette quickly thought of an idea, tensing all the muscles in her body to slowly relax them as she quickly turned her attention to her sketchbook, pretending to be embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>When Marinette looked back up, Cass looked amused, causing Marinette to smirk. The smirk seemed to confuse Cass, who tilted her head to the side as if trying to look at her from a different angle to get a better read. Marinette simply copied Cass’s movement, making both girls seem confused. Cass continued to change her body language only to have Marinette copy it. A smile appeared on Cass’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we keep?” Cass asked gesturing to Marinette, which made Marinette burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>The others in the room looked confused before realization appeared on the Waynes’ features.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just ask to adopt people out of nowhere Cassandra,” Bruce said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep?” Cass asked again with her best puppy dog eyes. Bruce simply shook his head, causing Cass to pout.</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to be the last straw as everyone burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________</p><p> </p><p>Marinette collapsed onto her bed with a smile. Letting herself be consumed into the exhaustion from the day. She drifted off to the dream zone once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be Wayne's point of view.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the Wayne's pov</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian was woken up from the dream zone like he usually was for the past eight years, by three sharp knocks on his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Damian, Breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes. Please make sure to be up and ready by then.” Alfred informed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got out of bed, moving towards his closet to grab an outfit. Once he had an acceptable outfit Damian went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came out of the bathroom wearing a black turtleneck sweater, with a pair of dark jeans, black dress shoes, and a dark gray dress coat. His hair was spiked up into its usual gelled back spikes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving the quiet sanctuary that was his room, Damian ventured toward the loud morning chatter coming from the dining room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“..hy do I have to be at some event planning meeting? Replacement is the one who works there, not me!” he could hear Todd argue. ‘Most likely with father’ Damian deduced using previous events as evidence for his claim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s this about Todd going to a W.E. meeting?” Damian inquired as he entered the dining room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce let out a sigh, too used to the children and their antics. “Jason, Tim, and Cass will be joining me at a meeting to go over the charity gala last-minute details.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian simply raised an eyebrow. A clear question as to why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The people we are meeting with are Jared Stone, Penny Rolling, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Jared is most commonly known as the world-class rockstar Jagged Stone. Penny Rolling is a Jagged’s assistant and wife. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is most known as MDC, the designer for our gala outfits.” Bruce explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian nodded his head in acknowledgment. Being careful to keep his face blank as he was trained to do. After all, it wouldn’t do to give the game away just yet. Malak most likely wouldn’t forgive him if he ruined her fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning continued like normal once Jason finished throwing his fit about the ‘<em>boring</em>’ meeting he was being forced to attend. Alfred drove Bruce, Tim, and Cass to the meeting, while Jason insisted on taking his bike. Everyone knew that Jason was most likely taking another form of transportation so he could ditch the meeting if it got too boring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they arrived at W.E., Alfred left to go pick up their gussets. While waiting for them Jason seemed to get bored already and started an argument over something pointless. Tim argued back with Jason, the argument moving back and forth between the two. This was common for them, most times they could be found arguing over something that will make no sense to anyone but them. It was simply the way they communicated with each other. It might not make sense to others, but it made sense to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass watched the argument in amusement. Trying to read in between the line to what they were saying. As difficult as it seemed to others, all her training at reading body language made it fairly simple to understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce simply watches his children interact. They had all come along from where they were when he first took them in. While he might not say it out loud, he hoped they knew he was proud of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their attention was pulled to the door as a knock was heard. Bruce got up and opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jared, I’m glad you could make it,” he said welcoming them into the office. “Am I right to assume that these lovely ladies are your wife and niece?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’d be a right on assumption” Jagged agreed. “This is my wife Penny Rolling, she’s also my lovely assistant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet one of Jagged's childhood friends, feel free to call me Penny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jagged continues with the introduction, “And this little rockstar is my niece and designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne. You can call me Marinette, my last name is a bit of a mouth full.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please call me Bruce, there’s no need to be so formal.” Once Marinette nodded her head, Bruce started to introduce his kids. “These are a few of my children. My second eldest son Jason Todd-Wayne, my second youngest son Timothy Drake-Wayne, and my daughter Cassandra Cain-Wayne.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the Waynes noticed that Jagged’s niece seemed no older the Damian, but according to the public, MDC has been a designer for the past six years. That would have made MDC somewhere between the ages eleven and thirteen, depending on her current age, when MDC had first started designing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette had smiled at them before taking a seat on the office couch, pulling out what seemed like a sketch, most likely to work on a design. The Waynes, Jagged, and Penny were the main holders of the conversation. Marinette mostly stayed out of the business conversation, only really talking when the conversation had to do with herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone heard a noise that sounded like someone holding back laughter. Only to see that it was Marinette. There hadn’t been anything funny or amusing said in their conversation. No one asked what was so funny, only look in her direction for an explanation. Marinette had simply raised an eyebrow towards them until they went back to the previously abandoned conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their conversation was resumed until they heard Marinette say, “Mood” under her breath. All attention had turned to her, but she simply ignored the attention. The conversation slowly started back up. Looking in Marinette’s direction every once in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the times they look to Marinette only to see her and Cass in some sort of staring contents. They watched for a bit before a smile appeared on Cass’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we keep?” Cass asked gesturing to Marinette, which made Marinette burst laughing. Much to the confusion of everyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realization appeared on Bruce’s face. “You can’t just ask to adopt people out of nowhere Cassandra,” Bruce said with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep?” Cass asked again with her best puppy dog eyes. Bruce simply shook his head, causing Cass to pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This interaction made no sense to the Waynes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was certainly an interesting individual. They would have to ask Cass why she wanted to adopt Marinette later, but Cass's pout seemed to be the last straw as everyone burst into laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cassandra tried to adopt you,” Damian questions the moment he entered the dream zone. His family had been talking about Marinette Dupain-Cheng since the second they got home. Most likely on the way home as well. She had made a big impression on Cass, and the others trusted Cass’s judgment.</p><p> </p><p>From what he heard, Marinette had randomly huffed in amusement or was at least holding back laughter. She had also said “mood” for some unknown reason. She was reacting to something, but they weren’t sure what it was. She had at some point gotten into some kind of staring contest with Cass. Only for them to burst out laughing and then Cass asking for Marinette to be adopted into the family. She still hadn’t explained why she wanted to adopt Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>“So you hear about that,” Marinette grinned as she made her way over to her bonded.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Mairentte would arrive in the dream zone after Damian, like the previous night, and sometimes she would be in the dream zone before him. Although after the defeat of Hawkmoth Marinette was more often than not in the dream zone before him.</p><p> </p><p>Damian wrapped his arms around her. Their usual greeting when one of them enters the dream zone. They stayed like that for a bit before settling onto the couch, like they had the night before. Marinette was in Damian’s lap once again, with his arms around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all my incompetent siblings talked about,” Damian informs her with the slightest upturn of his lips. “Cassandra of course didn’t talk much besides to ask about adopting you. She was giving father puppy dog eyes the entire time Todd and Drake explained what happened at the meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s grin grew at that.</p><p> </p><p>“My, that must have been quite chaotic, such a shame I couldn’t bear witness to it,” Marinette states sagely, changing her expression to a serious one while nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>Damian shook his head in amusement as the upturn of his lip grew into a smile. “We now have a file about you on the Batcomputer Malak. They did a full background check, and Cassandra pouted when she saw that you already had parents. After reading your file, they all seemed very disappointed that our father can’t adopt you. A good majority of them thought your parents either died or abandoned you. Most likely due to the fact you traveled quite frequently with your Aunt and Uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette tilted her head as if contemplating something before nodding. “Yeah, that assumption about my parents makes sense. I’ve had quite a few people think that Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny had either full or temporary custody over myself.”</p><p> </p><p>After a little more contemplation Marinette explains, “There shouldn’t be anything that impressive in this file your family made, but Cassandra is an interesting person. I had fun copying her body language. It turned into a big game of copycat,” Marinette informed him with a cheerful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You were playing a game of copycat with Cassandra?” Damian asked before realizing what his mate had said.</p><p> </p><p>Damian raised an eyebrow at that. “You don’t have anything impressive in your file? Really? Habibti, You did competitive gymnastics from the ages of four to eight. Making it to nationals before you quit. Even after quitting you still went to open mats. You took free running classes because you didn’t want Kubdel to do it alone. You took fencing and swordplay because you wanted to spend more time with Tsurugi.”</p><p> </p><p>Damian shook his head, “That not even mentioning the fact you have your own design company. You are also the personal designer for countless celebrities.”</p><p> </p><p>Damian let a teasing smirk make its way onto his face. “Your family is not hurting for money either. Your grandmother travels the world, which isn’t cheap. Your Uncle’s a world-class chef. You live in a five-story building that happens to be one of the most if not the most popular bakeries in all of Paris France. But do go on about how boring your file must have been.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette playfully smacked her bonded’s arm, “Shush you! Mr. heir to a billion-dollar company!”</p><p> </p><p>Damian scoffed at that, “I’m aware that my family is rich. Everyone else is also aware my family is rich. You on the other hand,” Damian trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not rich, we're just, uh, comfortable. Yup, just comfortable!” Marinette argus, causing Damian to chuckle. They fall into an enjoyable silence, enjoying the company of their bonded.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked up at Damian from where she was in his lap, “Do you think Cassandra will be upset about me not being her sister?”</p><p> </p><p>Damian leaned forward with a smirk. “I don’t believe Casandra will be too upset when you become her sister-in-law,” he spoke into her ear. Making a faint blush appear on Marinette’s features.</p><p> </p><p>She turned away with a pout, “You’re such a tease!”Marinette whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Is it teasing if I plan to follow through with it?” Damian questioned. His smirk grew wider as the blush upon his bonded’s face darkened.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette let out an annoyed huff before pulling Damian into a kiss. The action surprised him for a split second before he easily returned the kiss. She made sure not to pull away until they needed to breathe. When Marinette pulled away, she purposefully nipped at his bottom lip. The action caused Damian to follow her as she moved away, making Marinette grin.</p><p> </p><p>It was Damian’s turn to be embarrassed, as a blush of his own worked its way up to his face. He tucked his face against Marinette’s neck in an attempt to hide his blush.</p><p> </p><p>Damian groaned before complaining, “You’re not supposed to play dirty Malak.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette laughed at that. “Sorry, not sorry! You and I both know that my horns are just camouflaged better than yours.” Marinette teased. “And besides, All’s fair in love and war, Dove.” Marinette clams with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Damian just groans again, nuzzling closer to Marinette’s neck. They stayed there for a while, content with being in each other’s presence. After a long comforting silence, the bonded pair drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>While it seems weird to sleep in the dream zone due to the fact they were already asleep, it was quite relaxing and comforting. Being near your mate at all usually had a calming effect. The pair could only imagine the effects they would have on each other once they meet in person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A dagger, a knife, and a gun.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have got to be kidding me,” Marinette muttered under her breath as every Akuma she had ever faced appeared in her vision.</p><p> </p><p>She only went out to buy a few art supplies. Making sure to stay away from dark areas and alleyways like Damian had told her to. Marinette walked from one shop to another, standing tall and walking with a purpose.</p><p> </p><p>If she used a bit of magic to give off a ‘don’t mess with me’ vibe. Well then, that was for no one but herself and the kwami’s to know.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even here a week before being caught in a rogue attack!” She continues to mutter under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Almost all the Akumas were on the ground. If they weren’t an Akuma, then they were a civilian laying in pools of blood, covered in fatal injuries. Their cries and screams were defining to her. Looking around, Marinette saw that there were only six Akumas still standing. In the center of the six still standing Akumas was Hawkmoth himself.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Ok. Hawkmoth is probably Scarecrow. The six standing Akumas are most likely his goons.’ </em>Marinette rationalized to herself. ‘<em>How does that information help me.’ </em>Looking around Marinette realized that her surroundings didn’t change. Sure it was darker and there were bloody bodies everywhere, but she was still in the shopping district.</p><p> </p><p>She had seen too much for this to faze her. A plan formed in her head. Marinette made her breathing uneven moving slowly and shakily she made her way to the group of still standing Akumas.</p><p> </p><p>The Akumas pointed at her and looked at each other. They seemed to laugh at her, although it was hard to know for sure since she couldn’t hear them over the screams. The Akumas didn’t think of her as a threat which worked to her advantage. Once she was close enough, Marinette snatched one of the Akumas weapons using it against the others.</p><p> </p><p>She had made sure not to hit any vital spots but other than that, she didn’t hold back. After all, they had ruined her shopping day.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette swept the Akuma’s feet out from beneath them, stabbing them in their lower calf. Not fatal but it is incredibly painful. She quickly moved to the next Akuma, roundhouse kicking them in the lower jaw with enough force to knock them out. ‘<em>Five to go.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>One of the Akumas tried to attack her from behind only for Marinette to pull out her dagger and stabbed them in the shoulder. She snatched their gun before twisting the blade and pulling it back out. ‘<em>Four.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Marinette quickly throws her dagger at another Akuma, hitting them in the upper arm. They seemed to pass out from the pain. She darted forward, opening one of their eyes to check for consciousness. When there was no response she moved her focus back to the fight. ‘<em>Three.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Turning towards the Akuma that was charging her, she shot the newly snatched gun. The bullet grazing their head. Blood splattering everywhere, knocking them unconscious, but not fatal. ‘<em>Two.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked to Hawkmoth ready to shoot only to see that more Akumas had appeared. Freezing for a few moments when she noticed that these Akumas were tying up Hawkmoth.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette tilted her head to the side. One of the new Akumas moved towards her slowly with their hands in a placating gesture. ‘<em>Oh. It’s the bats.</em>’ Marinette realized, relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a small sharp stab in her neck. ‘<em>The antidote most likely.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Marinette swayed on her feet before being caught. The feelings of safety and home washing over her stronger than they ever had before. She had to be careful as to keep her face neutral. Not wanting to give away how she was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was picked up and moved to an ambulance where they checked her vitals. The Bat-family impatiently waiting to question her. By the time the bats were let near her the antidote was working at full effect.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Nightwing questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Mh. Just a bad headache.” Marinette informs them.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re up to it, could you answer some questions?” Nightwing seemed to be leading the ‘interrogation’ while the other bats observed. She simply nodded her head. All the bats asked their questions.</p><p> </p><p>“You were under the influence of fear-toxin?” Batman questioned with a neutral.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What could you see?” Red Robin inquired with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Blood, Dead bodies, Akumas, Hawkmoth.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re from Paris then.” A statement, not a question, but she still nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get the dagger, knife, and gun?” Red hood asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I took the knife from one of the standing Akumas, or I guess Scarecrows goons? I did the same thing to get the gun.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the dagger?” Red Hood questions with an amused tone.</p><p> </p><p>“That was mine,” Marinette responds. “ I keep it on me in case of an emergency.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know how to handle each of these weapons?” Batgirl asked with what she assumed was a raised eyebrow. It was hard to tell with her mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Their questions paused briefly as they looked in each other’s directions.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have proper training with them? Or was it adrenaline?” Red Hood asked. Repeating Batgirl’s question differently.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if it counts as proper training but I was taught how to use them.” This had the bats looking at each other once again in some form of silent communication.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette feigned confusion about the bats’ reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“The person who taught me is more than proficient with them if that’s what you’re worried about,” Marinette informs them as if she was trying to ease their worries.</p><p> </p><p>The bats’ had another moment of silence before Batman stepped forward as the other bats left.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll contact you if we need more information.” He informs her before leaving himself.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette let out a sigh. She was not looking forward to Damian’s over-protectiveness. Any other time she would be fine with it and let him fuss over her to his heart’s content, but they were now in the same city.</p><p> </p><p>She was worried that he might just pay her a visit in the physical world. In all honesty, she wouldn’t mind if it weren’t for the fact it would compromise her fun. She was having a lot of fun messing with Damian’s family. Although, if push comes to shove, she’ll probably let Damian check on her. Her fun wasn’t worth upsetting her bonded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Bat-fam pov will be next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Who is Marinette Dupain-Cheng?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bats had been informed of an in-progress Scarecrow attack, making their way to the shopping district as fast as they could. Wishing to minimize the collateral civilian trauma.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived they saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng fighting off Scarecrow’s goons. Marinette twisted the blade she was currently holding, before pulling it back out.</p><p> </p><p>Her movements were smooth and well-practiced, as she quickly threw her dagger at another goon, hitting them in the upper arm. They pass out from what they assumed was the pain and hopefully not some type of poison. Marinette darted forward, opening one of their eyes. Most likely checking for consciousness. They could only assume the goon was unconscious when Marinette refocused on the fight.</p><p> </p><p>With the goons taken care of, it was simple to take down Scarecrow. Knocking him unconsumed before tying him up. They then moved the goons into medical care.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked there, seeming ready to shoot before freezing for a few moments. She tilted her head to the side. Nightwing moved towards her slowly with his hands in a placating gesture. After a moment Marinette relaxed her body from its tense posture.</p><p> </p><p>They injected her with the antidote only for Marinette to sway on her feet, Nightwing easily moving to catch her.</p><p> </p><p>They picked Marinette up and moved her to an ambulance where her vitals got checked over. Most of them were tense, impatiently waiting to question her.</p><p> </p><p>Nowhere in the file they had on Marinette Dupain-Cheng did it say she could fight like that. She knew basic self-defense, but those movements were too practiced for it to just be self-defense training.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Nightwing questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Mh. Just a bad headache.” Marinette informs them.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re up to it, could you answer some questions?” She simply nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You were under the influence of fear-toxin?” Batman questioned with a neutral tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What could you see?” Red Robin inquired with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Blood, Dead bodies, Akumas, Hawkmoth.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re from Paris then.” They already knew that but she still nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get the dagger, knife, and gun?” Red hood asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I took the knife from one of the standing Akumas, or I guess Scarecrows goons? I did the same thing to get the gun.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the dagger?” Red Hood questions with an amused tone.</p><p> </p><p>“That was mine,” Marinette responds. “ I keep it on me in case of an emergency.” That made sense since this was Gotham, but how well did she know to use the weapons?</p><p> </p><p>“You know how to handle each of these weapons?” Batgirl asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Their questions paused briefly as they looked in each other’s directions. Her file had said nothing about being trained with weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have proper training with them? Or was it adrenaline?” Red Hood asked. Repeating Batgirl’s question differently.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if it counts as proper training but I was taught how to use them.” This had the bats looking at each other once again.</p><p> </p><p>None of her friends or family she has been in contact with knows how to use a gun. Sure the blades could be chalked up to the Tsurugi family, but they mainly deal in swords, not small knives and daggers.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette seemed confused about their reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“The person who taught me is more than proficient with them if that’s what you’re worried about,” Marinette informs them in an attempt to try and ease their worries.</p><p> </p><p>The bats’ had another moment of silence before Batman stepped forward. The others having been dismissed started heading back to the cave.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll contact you if we need more information.” They hear Batman over their comms.</p><p> </p><p>Once all the bats were in the cave, including the ones who didn’t come to the Scarecrow attack such as Robin and Blackbat, Oracle pulled up the security cameras recording from the fight.</p><p> </p><p>They watched as the fear gas filled up the room. Marinette seemed unfazed while others dropped to the floor with heavy or shallow breathing. All the bats cringe at the sound of screaming, shrieking, and sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette simply looked around before the goons seemed to be in her vision. Her breathing became uneven as she slowly and shakily moved towards the group. The bats looked to Blackbat for a better read on her body language only to see her grinning, she pointed at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch.” That was all Blackbat said.</p><p> </p><p>Turning their attention back to the screen, only to see Marinette snatch the knife from a goon. She wept the legs out from beneath another and stabbed him in the lower calf. Quickly moving to roundhouse kick the other one in the lower jaw.</p><p> </p><p>A goon tried to sneak up on her only for Marinette to pull out her dagger and stab them in the shoulder. She twisted the blade before pulling it out, quickly throwing her dagger at a different goon.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette darts forward to check for consciousness only to find none. She then shot her gun at the goon that was charging towards her. The bats cringed again. There was a lot of blood as the goon fell to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, kid’s shot wasn’t fatal, the bullet only grazed that goon's head,” Jason tells them, causing the others to relax. “Now the question I got for the little pixie is how her marksmanship is that good. Her file says nothing about knowing how to use a gun or even going to a gun range.”</p><p> </p><p>Barbara started running a more thorough check for anything and everything connected to Marinette, only to run into a heavily encrypted firewall. Both Tim and Barbra and to pick at it till they were let in. Once they got in the computer went static before blacking out.</p><p> </p><p>After about forty-five seconds the screen flickered through a few different colors before settling on a logo.</p><p> </p><p>The logo was a red circle with a white line down the center. It was outlined in white as well, with five white dots in a similar pattern to a dice. The top left dot had the letter ‘M’, the center dot had the letter ‘D’, and the button right dot had the letter ‘C’.</p><p> </p><p>Three loading dots appeared on the screen with a green answer and a red decline button. The bats were unsure as to whether they should answer or decline the incoming call. Tempted to just let it ring out, but one of them had already answered the call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The logo that appeared on the batcomputer is on my Tumblr if you want to check that out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. MDC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Marinette was technically an adult, the medics released her without a guardian having to be present. She had been hoping not to let Jagged and Penny find out about the attack. That plan seemed to have gone out the window the moment she walked through the door of her hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>Jagger and Penny had been scrolling through the T.V. when they came across the attack on a news channel. They would have kept scrolling if Penny hadn’t noticed Marinette sitting in the back of the ambulance.</p><p> </p><p>The second she closed her hotel door Marinette was tackled into a hug by Jagged, Penny no far behind. They both began to fuss over her. Checking her for any injuries even after Marinette had told them that her only injury was the puncture wound from the antidote.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were mostly done with their fussing, Penny told her to take a shower and relax. To which she happily complied, taking a long hot shower to relax her tense muscles.</p><p> </p><p>After Marinette was done with her shower and dressed, Penny informed her that she won’t be allowed out of their supervision until after the gala.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So I’m grounded?” Marinette questions, sounding amused instead of irritated as one would expect.</p><p> </p><p>Penny let out a sigh. “Yes, you're grounded.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Woe is me for I have been grounded!” Marinette claims, falling dramatically onto her bed. “Whatever shall I do! Confined within the walls of which I have temporarily called home! With nothing but my sketchbook, pencils, phone, and laptop to keep me company!”</p><p> </p><p>Penny shook her head in amusement. “Good night Marinette.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night Aunt Penny!” Marinette replied with a cheery smile as Penny left for her room. Most likely dragging Jagged with her.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette didn’t get to go to sleep like she had implied she would be doing to Penny. This was due to her phone, which had started beeping. The beeping was in a pattern letting her know the call was for the other side of MDC.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette checked to make sure Penny and Jagged had both left before she even thought to look at her phone. Once Marinette was sure no one else was in her hotel room, she checked the location of the firewall breach.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was only a little surprised to see it was coming from underneath Wayne manor. A smile that promised pure chaos appeared on her face as she hit the accept button, waiting for them to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>The phone screen changed from the loading screen to the ‘call in progress’, as her voice changer activated.</p><p> </p><p>Not even giving them a moment to question what was happening, she immediately began talking.</p><p> </p><p>“魔盾 Co. (Mó dùn Co.) wishes to inform you that you have breached one too many firewalls. Please state your name and reason for trespassing.” Marinette’s low static voice commanded.</p><p> </p><p>“魔盾 Co. (Mó dùn Co.)? Are you talking about Magic shield Company? The Parisian vigilantes’ company?” Nightwing questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. Now, Name and reason for trespassing.” Was said in a threatening tone.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Oracle. I was running a background check on one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I came across some hidden code of which I investigated.” Oracle’s static voice claimed as it came through the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Your reason for running a background check this deep?” MDC inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng took down six of Scarecrow’s goons while under the influence of fear-toxin. It piqued our interest so I ran a background. Our normal surface level check revealed that she should not have anything more than self-defense training. I found that suspicious and ran a more thorough check.” Oracle shot back in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to ask you to stop with your investigation,” MDC informs them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Red Robin questions.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wish for that question to be answered then please inform me as to who is listening to, can hear, or will hear, this conversation.” MDC bargains with them.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence from the Batfamily’s side of the call before Oracle began to speak again. “Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Blackbat, Batgirl, Red Robin, Robin, and myself, Oracle.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Everyone?” MDC questioned cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. I believe you’ll answer our question now.” Oracle states.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Codename شبح (Shabh). Currently staying in Gotham, New Jersey, America. Court member of eight years. Court rank classified. Runs the company MDC, a front for 魔盾 Co. (Mó dùn Co.).” MDC reads off Marinette’s official court file.</p><p> </p><p>The bats’ side of the call went silent once again.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s eighteen.” Red Robin stated.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a question but MDC answered anyway, “Correct.”</p><p> </p><p>“You let a ten-year-old join the Magic shield.” Red Hood growled</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. I don’t understand why Shabh’s age is such a hard concept for you to grasp.” MDC replied coolly.</p><p> </p><p>There was movement on the bats’ side of the call, but no one said anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s codename in Arabic?” Batman inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to ask Shabh yourself,” MDC answered.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to tell her about this?” Batgirl asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re questioning if I will tell one of my court members that their identity is, for the most part, compromised,” MDC asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who answered our questions!” Nightwing shot back in response.</p><p> </p><p>“If I hadn’t answered your questions you would have assumed Shabh was a threat.” MDC pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>The bats mumbled their agreements with the previous statement. A few of them denied it before agreeing that they had a point.</p><p> </p><p>“Now if you excuse me, It’s quite late in Gotham. Some of us should be sleeping.” MDC hints with an amused tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. I believe we have a schedule to keep. Unless you wish to keep asking pointless questions that seem to be leading yourselves in circles.” Robin spoke. He seemed to be addressing the bats, not herself, but the irritation was clear in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Robin’s correct. We’ll be taking our leave.” Batman informs her.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette ended the call almost as soon as the words left Batman’s mouth. As much fun as it is to mess with her bonded’s family, she really should be heading to bed. Not only did she need sleep, but she should also head to the dream zone.</p><p> </p><p>Damian will probably want a lot of cuddles and be over-protective for a while after the scare she had probably given him. The thought of spending time with her bonded immediately made a smile appear on her lips as the exhaustion from today’s fight finally caught up to her. Her eyelids became heavier as her need to blink increased. Marinette closed her eyes and finally let the darkness that was sleep consume her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Who answered the call?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...Oh! Before I forget! Who was the one to answer the call?” Marinette questions, curiosity clear in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. That would be Drake. He didn’t get enough sleep, not that it’s unusual for Darke to not get sleep. I’m starting to believe his bloodstream really has been replaced with caffeine.” This caused Marinette to giggle, which in turn made Damian smile.</p><p> </p><p>“As a result of drake’s lack of self-care and self-preservation skills, he tripped, losing his balance, and accidentally accepted the call,” Damian informs her with an amused tone.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette bursts out laughing, “You're joking!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid not Malak,” Damian states with a chuckle before a mischievous gleam appears in his eyes. “I thought you might also want to know that due to your little stunt, Cassandra wishes to adopt you even more. When my father answered no again, Cassandra started ignoring him.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette's laughter paused as she let out a groan, “What do you mean, ‘My little stunt’. I didn’t do anything that wasn’t necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t shoot them in the arm or leg? It would have seemed less suspicious if you got an average shot instead of a sniper shot.” Damian taunted.</p><p> </p><p>“And who’s fault is it that I know how to shoot that good!” She teases back. Marinette then went into a long-winded explanation as to why the headshot was her best chance in that fight.</p><p> </p><p>“..sides it’s not like I would miss my mark. You’re the one who taught me how to shoot in the first place,” Marinette informs him as she finishes her explanation. This prompted Damian to huff in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, Habibti.” he teased. Leaning forward, Damian pressing a kiss to her temple.</p><p> </p><p>When Damian entered the dream zone a few hours ago, he had quickly pulled Marinette into a hug. They stayed in the embrace for quite a long time before Damian moved a few centimeters away to make eye contact with his bonded. He then went on a rant about how her decision to fight Scarecrow’s goons by herself while under fear-toxin was stupid and irresponsible.</p><p> </p><p>Once Damian finished his rant, he had pulled Marinette closer, resting their foreheads against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t do that again Marinette. I was worried about you.” Damian had spoken in a quiet, soft tone of voice. Creating a rare moment of vulnerability.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Damian.” Marinette had spoken in the same soft tone. Neither of them wanted to break the quiet atmosphere that had been created.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had then led them to the large crimson bean bag instead of the couch. Both of them easily snuggling together as they settled into the soft cushion. This giant crimson bean bag was where they currently were. Cuddling together while Damian teases Marinette and vise versa.</p><p> </p><p>The teasing and cuddles seemed to have helped ease Damian’s nerves. Meaning he won’t be dropping by Marinette’s hotel later to meet in person and check up on her. This indirectly made it so Marinette can keep messing with the bat-family.</p><p> </p><p>The back and forth teasing continued throughout the night. Only when they fell asleep did the banter cease. Both souls content with being in their bonded’s company.</p><p> </p><p>Now all they had to do was meet in person at the gala.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damian woke up to Alfred opening his door instead of the usual three knocks.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Damian, are you alright?” Alfred questions. Which only confused Damian.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why wouldn’t I be alright?’ Damian thought, informs Alfred as much, “I’m fine Alfred.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies Master Damian, but I assumed something was wrong when you didn’t come down to the dining room after I had informed you breakfast was ready,” Alfred stated.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, this only served to confuse Damian even more. He picked up his phone and checked the clock. It read 7:15 am.</p><p> </p><p>‘Huh. I overslept.’</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if I worried you, Alfred. It appears I needed some extra sleep this morning.” Damian informs him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine Master Damian. Would you like your breakfast up in your room today?” Alfred questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you, Alfred,” Damian responds as Alfred left to presumably bring up his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Damian collapsed back onto his bed.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a while since the last time he overslept. To most people. Oversleeping was just that, sleeping past the time you’re supposed to get up. Oversleeping was different if you had a dream zone bond. It meant that both you and your bonded spent extra time together.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had probably slept in as well. Which honestly made Dmaina happy. His bonded needed some extra rest after the scarecrow attack. Not that she would ever admit to it.</p><p> </p><p>Damian was brought out of his pondering when Alfred returned with his breakfast, setting it down on his bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Jared, Mrs. Penny, and Miss Marinette will be coming over for lunch. Master Bruce had informed the others at breakfast, but seeing as you had not attended, I can only assume you would like to be made aware.” Alfred informed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Alfred,” Damian responded, seeming lost in his train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred left the room once Damian started eating his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>A good portion of the bats had been worried about their youngest when he was more than thirty minutes late for breakfast. Alfred had come back to the dining room without Damian, only to inform them that Damian had slept in and would be eating breakfast in his room today.</p><p> </p><p>Damian sleeping in was unusual in itself, but to sleep in and also have breakfast in his room? Damian only does that when he's not feeling well. This was strange to the bats due to the fact he seemed fine last night. He was a little irritated when they stayed on a call with 魔盾 Co. (Mó dùn Co.) longer than they should have. Which should have been not at all if it wasn’t for Tim accidentally pressing the accept button.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Damian wasn’t feeling well last night and that’s why he was so irritated?</p><p> </p><p>Alfred returned to the kitchen. Letting out a sigh, for once he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with one of his grandchildren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Let's have lunch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred had picked up Marinette, Penny, and Jagged from their hotel, driving them to Wayne manor. Once they arrived Alfred led them to a large sitting room that seemed to be the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch will be severed in half an hour. Feel free to socialize until then.” Alfred informed Jagged, Penny, and Marinette before leaving them in the living room with the Waynes.</p><p> </p><p>No one got a word in before Cass took action. She immediately stood from her spot on the armchair, rushing to Marinette’s side before grabbing her hand and pulling her to sit next to herself on the chaise. Once seated Cass looked towards Bruce with a smirk. Of course like the mature adult Cass was she stuck out her tongue in a taunt.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce simply let out a tired sigh, seeming too used to his children’s antics to be embarrassed by them. The rest of the Waynes seemed to be trying and failing to stifle their laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Jagged looked around at the Waynes before seeming confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know, I could have sworn you had another kid. The green-eyed one, uh, Damian was the kid’s name, ya?” Jagged questions.</p><p> </p><p>Before Bruce could answer, someone else answered for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. It can be rather difficult to keep up with father’s addiction of picking up strays.” Damian states as he walked into the room. “After all, they all seem to look the same with black hair and blue eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked around the room only to raise an eyebrow at Cass who was pretty much draped over Marinette’s shoulders. Cass raised a brow back as if challenging him to question her actions. Damian simply shrugged in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you two have met yet,” Bruce remarked. “Damian this is…”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Damian said with a nod of acknowledgment, as a small smile made its way onto his lips. Marinette grinned at him, before breaking free of Cass’s hold, sending an apologetic look her way.</p><p> </p><p>“Long time no see, Damian!” was stated with amusement ringing crystal clear in her voice. The Waynes looked between Damian and Marinette with an observant gaze. As far as they were aware, the two have never met before.</p><p> </p><p>“You two know each other?” Dick questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” Marinette replied with a cheery tone of voice as Damian made his way towards her. He easily took the now vacant seat that is next to Marinette. To everyone’s surprise, Damian stuck his tongue out at Cass. Which served to confuse all the people present except Marinette and Cass herself who started pouting again.</p><p> </p><p>Damian then turned his attention to Marinette, easily slipping into a conversation as they seemed to forget anyone else was in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette then leaned against Damian’s chest. Surprising the Wayne’s once again as Damian didn’t throw her off but instead wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but how do you two know each other?” Tim asked. Seeming to voice both the Wayne’s and the Rolling-Stone’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Marinette inquired as she turned her attention back to the room full of people. Damian simply cuddled closer to Marinette, content to watch the chaos she was creating unfold in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tim’s got a point, little star. How do you two know each other?” Penny doubled down on the question, seeming to block off any hope of avoiding answering the question.</p><p> </p><p>At least that’s what they all seemed to think. Marinette proved them wrong as she let a smirk on her face, then proceeded to point towards the doorway in which Alfred seemed to appear out of thin air.</p><p> </p><p>“Saved by the bell!” Marinette cheers, causing Damian to let out an amused huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies if I’m interrupting, but lunch is ready to be served,” Alfred informs them.</p><p> </p><p>With that announcement made, everyone proceeded to get up from the living room and move towards the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>The subject as to how Damian and Marinette knew each other was dropped till after lunch. Although everyone had taken notice of the almost flirtatious back and forth banter. The chemistry between the two was really interesting to watch.</p><p> </p><p>At one point Damian would be teasing Marinette, only for her to somehow turn the teasing upside down and give it back as good as she had gotten. They both interacted with the main conversations while holding their own completely different conversation.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the meal, the group moved back to the living room to socialize. Cass sat next to Marinette and Damian sat on the other side of Marinette. Once again, Damian wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. The movement seemed rather protective to everyone. Cass tilted her head to the left in puzzlement, as she and Marinette got into another staring contest. When the silent impromptu staring contest seemed to be over a look of shock had made its place on Cass’s face. Breaking eye contact with Marinette, Cass snapped her head to Damian. He simply raised a brow and smirked at her. Cass let out a happy little gasp as she seemed to have gotten confirmation about something. The Waynes will have to ask about that later.</p><p> </p><p>The only ones who seemed to understand this silent communication were Damian, Marinette, and Cass. All the Wayne’s and Rolling-Stones know is that whatever they had said or communicated to each other made Cass very happy and excited.</p><p> </p><p>Just as one of them was about to ask what had happened, and bring back up the question of how Marinette and Damian know each other, a phone started ringing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it looks like our time here is up.” Jagged informs them as he turns off the alarm. “Tell ya what, we can try and wiggle the answers out of them at the gala tomorrow night.” Jagged continuous.</p><p> </p><p>The Wayne’s agreed, but Marinette could see the look in their eyes as they silently promised an investigation. Alfred led them out to the car, driving them back to their hotel. On the car ride back Marinette looked out the window wondering why the Waynes had not asked her about شبح (Shabh) yet.</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Waynes thought there were civilians in the room with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A court meeting.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette, Penny, and Jagged entered her hotel room, quickly closing and locking everything that could let them be seen from the outside world.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna tell us how you know Bruce’s kid?” Jagged questions as they finished locking up.</p><p> </p><p>“But that would ruin all my fun!” Marinette wines as she handed Kaalki’s miraculous to Penny and Roarr’s miraculous to Jagged.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Plagg has been rubbing off on you too much,” Penny says with amusement, causing Marinette to huff in protest, quickly opening a portal and going through it. Penny did the same thing for herself and Jagged. Not even bothering to transform since she didn’t need to do so, due to the fact she was already an adult.</p><p> </p><p>Penny’s portal had brought Jagged and herself to a large conference room. After a few moments, a portal appeared letting Tomoe, Kagami, and Adrien enter the room. Once that portal shut, a new one opened, Anarka, Alix, Juleka, and Luka stepped through it. The third portal opened with Tom, Sabine, and Chloe stepping out. A fourth portal opened letting Kim, Ondine, Nathaniel, and Marc through. The final portal opened with Max and Marinette exiting it.</p><p> </p><p>All those who exited a portal are members of the 魔盾 Co. (Mó dùn Co.). Some had been members longer than others, although none of the court members kept their miraculi on them anymore. They had come to a unanimous decision that the Grand Guardian, Marinette, was to hold onto all the miraculi. The only reason a court member would hold their miraculi was if they had an important meeting, an emergency, or if their kwami wished to visit. Seeing that each court member had been given their respective miraculous as they were sent through a portal, they could only assume this meeting was very important.</p><p> </p><p>Each court member took their seats as they started the meet.</p><p> </p><p>“The bat family broke through quite a few of our firewalls,” Marinette informs them.</p><p> </p><p>“Max, Start to rebuild them and upgrade them if possible. Your second chance should help you outrun them if they decide to double back.” Max gives a sharp nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Alix, give Max a hand. Your protection shields should be a big help to Max’s programming.” Alix gave a mock salute as she started manipulating her raw energy into a protection algorithm.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean the bat family broke through our firewall!” Kim exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“About that,” Marinette starts. “I may have gotten caught up in a rogue attack and taken down most of the goons, catching the bat-fam’s attention in the process,” Marinette says as she spins the black cat miraculous on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tom let out a resigned sigh, “Of course you did,” he states under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Sabine simply chuckling in amusement, “Oh, I was already aware of your involvement in the attack. Although I’m more interested in your meeting with the Waynes today.” Sabine lazily informs them with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid time travel mother, always knowing everything.” Marinette huffs under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this about the Wayne’s? Oh, and don’t even try to lie. Luka and I will be able to tell based on how your emotions move.” Chloe smirks, causing Marinette to groan.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re all trying to ruin my fun!” Marinette hisses back. Her hiss didn’t have any bite, so the others joined in on the teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“The little rocker knows Wayne’s youngest. They seemed rather chummy too.” Jagged was so ‘kind’ to inform them. The meeting got off-topic as they asked question after question.</p><p> </p><p>Tomoe was the one to get the meeting back on track.“How much information were they able to retrieve?” The dragon wielder inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette cleared her throat as she let a wide grin make its way onto her features. “They didn’t get anything that hadn’t been approved by myself. I also may have got onto a call with them. So..” she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“You're joking.” Nathaniel states as a grin of his own appeared. His k-9s are showing just a little bit. Seeming a little too sharp to be normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! I got onto a call with them, so the amount of knowledge they got was controlled by myself,” Marinette replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice,” the fox wielder shot back in appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>“And that information was?” Juleka asked with a raised brow</p><p> </p><p>“Let our chaotic cats have their fun. After all, Nathaniel usually only plays with his little mouse.” Kim states teasingly, causing Marc to go red at the implication.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, Mari will get there eventually. No need to <em><strong>bee </strong></em>so impatient Queenie.” The goat wielder cackles at his puns. The rest of the court is a mix between chuckle, groans, and glares.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien, what have we said about the puns!” Chloe groans as she throws her hands into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Not even missing a beat, Adrien replies, “That there not <em><strong>punny</strong></em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much fun this chaos is, we should get back on topic,” Anarka interjects.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the chaos monkey herself.” Marinette cheers before a serious look fell in place.</p><p> </p><p>“The information I gave them was from my official 魔盾 Co. (Mó dùn Co.) court file. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Codename شبح (Shabh). Currently staying in Gotham, New Jersey, America. Court member of eight years. Court rank classified. Runs the company MDC, a front for 魔盾 Co. (Mó dùn Co.). The general stuff.” she informs them.</p><p> </p><p>“They will most likely visit my civilian identity at some point. I also want some of you in Gotham. The amount of curses, hexes, and charms littered around the place is insane. On that note, how do all of you feel about going to a charity gala tomorrow night?” Marinette questions.</p><p> </p><p>The meet continued as normal after they decided that anyone who wouldn’t be seen as out of place will attend the gala with Jagged, Penny, and Marinette. All the court members had a general feeling that Marinette was planning something but couldn’t figure out what it was. They looked to Sabine only to see that she wasn’t really worried about anything. The calmness of the rabbit wielder helped soothe their nerves.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until everyone had gone home that they all seemed to collectively remember that Sabine always lets Marinette have her chaotic fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you’re confused:</p><p>Marinette is the black cat wielder</p><p>Alix is the turtle wielder</p><p>Juleka is the bee wielder</p><p>Chloe is the butterfly wielder</p><p>Nathaniel is the fox wielder</p><p>Marc is the mouse wielder</p><p>Kagami is the Ox wielder</p><p>Luka is the peacock wielder</p><p>Adrien is the goat wielder</p><p>Kim is the rooster wielder</p><p>Ondine is the pig wielder</p><p>Max is the snake wielder</p><p>Tom is the dog wielder</p><p>Sabine is the rabbit wielder</p><p>Jagged is the tiger wielder</p><p>Penny is the horse wielder</p><p>Anarka is the monkey wielder</p><p>Tomoe is the dragon wielder</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The charity gala.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny opened Marinette’s hotel room door, stepping in with Jagged at her side. After they closed the door, Jagged moved towards the couch sitting down and waiting. Penny heads towards Marinette’s bedroom to see if she’s ready yet.</p><p> </p><p>She knocked on the door receiving a, “come in!”</p><p> </p><p>When Penny entered, she saw Marinette wearing an asymmetric dress. The base was a dark forest green dress that was fitted but not skin-tight. This allowed Marinette unrestricted movement while wearing the dress.</p><p> </p><p>The dark green dress fell a few inches above the knee. On top of the dark dress was a lighter green chiffon layer that had sparkles embedded in it without making the material look cheap or tacky. The chiffon was draped around Marinette’s body starting on her right shoulder and ending on her right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The light green material was sewn shut from under her right arm to down her waist. Once the chiffon hit’s the end of her waist it was no longer bound together. This created the asymmetric look of the dress.</p><p> </p><p>The dress also had a gold chain detailing. The chains follow the same draping pattern as the chiffon.</p><p> </p><p>“You look lovely, little star,” Penny cooed with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, thank you, Auntie!” Marinette cheered, giving a little twirl.</p><p> </p><p>“You look amazing as well!” Marinette complemented.</p><p> </p><p>Penny was wearing what looked like a formal black dress with a low v-neck and a modest slit down the side. When the light hits the dress just right, it changes from a plain black to a color-shifting dress. The main colors being dark purple and bright matte pink. The perfect dress for a formal occasion, while still being able to steal and hold attention.</p><p> </p><p>Penny smiles, “The designer is quite talented, no?” This caused them both to burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, Jagged is waiting for us,” Penny informs her, gesturing to the open bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>They moved back to the main room where Jagged was waiting with as much patience as he had, which wasn’t much, to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you two lovely ladies just look stunning!” Jagged explains.</p><p> </p><p>Jagged’s suite was similar to Penny’s with the color-shifting fabric. It also had little designs that were sewn in and would only be visible in the light. The designs varied from things such as music notes, music staffs, stars, crescent moons, to other little random things.</p><p> </p><p>Compliments and thank yous were exchanged the whole way down to the lobby and over to the limo. When they entered, the Wayne’s were already seated and waiting. They exchanged greetings before setting themselves as well. Jagged sat next to Bruce with Penny at his side, while Marinette sat next to Damian.</p><p> </p><p>The conversations started easily amongst them, although every once in a while they would look over at Damina and Marinette who seemed to be in their own world.</p><p> </p><p>This was probably the most the Waynes have seen Damian smile, even if it was only a slight upturn of his lips. Every now and then they would hear chuckling and laughing, they looked in the sound's direction only to see Damian and Marinette enjoying each other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the venue Jagged, Penny, and Bruce stepped out first since they were the main faces of the charity gala. The rest of them left the limo in the following order, Dick, Barbra, Jason, Cass, Steph, Tim, and Damian. When Damian stepped out of the vehicle, he turned around and offered his hand. This caused the cameras to go wilded as they realized, Damian Wayne brought a date.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette stepped out taking Damian’s hand. Multiple questions were shouted at them, but they simply ignored them. At some point, Damian wrapped his arm around Marinette’s waist and glared at the cameras before they entered the venue.</p><p> </p><p>The others of Marinette and Damian’s party all had the same questioning looks on their features. None of them asked their questions out loud due to now being in the public eye, but it was clear to the bonded pair what they were asking.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, neither of the bonded’s answered the unspoken question.</p><p> </p><p>The party split up and started socializing, the Wayne children making bets as to who could get people to donate the most.</p><p> </p><p>During the socializing, the Wayne’s had to come to each other’s rescue multiple times. Sometimes it was to save them from those who believed they had a chance at winning a Wayne’s affection. Other times it was to save them from a boring conversation they were trapped in.</p><p> </p><p>Once the group was exhausted and had done more than their fair share of socializing, they took a break in the Wayne’s private lounge.</p><p> </p><p>In the lounge, the group mainly just relaxed and enjoyed the peace. The Wayne children tally up who got the most donations. To their surprise, Damian won.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re joking! How did demon spawn get the most when he can't stand talking to them without glaring!” Jason complained, causing Marinette to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“You helped him, didn’t you!” Dick accused dramatically as if he had been betrayed.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, You never said I couldn’t help,” Marinette informed them with a shrug as a grin made its way to her features.</p><p> </p><p>Before any of the kids, also known as adults with the collective IQ of children, could continue their argument, the private lounge door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, you must be the guest Jared invited,” Bruce says as he welcomes six people into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for intruding, but thanks again for letting us hide out here. The social elites get rather obnoxious sometimes.” which earned the person a light smack to the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Alix! Mind your manors!” the blond who smack them scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“You have my apologies for these two. They can be rather, how you say, idiotic.” The bluenette apologizes with a slight bow.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I take full offense to that statement!" The pink-haired one claimed.</p><p> </p><p>"And yet you don't deny it, "The blonde points out.</p><p> </p><p>"Bruce, this is my boy, Luka. The quiet blond on Luka's arm is his boyfriend Adrien, and the polite one is Luka's girlfriend, Kagami." Jagged introduce half of the people who entered the room before introducing the rest. "This is my daughter Juleka. The pink spitfire is her girlfriend Alix. The loud, polite if not a little blunt, blonde is Juleka's girlfriend Chole."</p><p> </p><p>The six additions to the room gave their greetings.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe was the first to notice Marinette's spot on the couch. More specifically, the fact that she was leaning on the youngest Wayne.</p><p> </p><p>"Really, Marinette. You leave the city of love for a week and somehow get yourself a boyfriend!" Chole jokes, causing the others in the room to snicker.</p><p> </p><p>"Technically we were dating before this trip," Marinette states in a casual tone while giving them a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room freezes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. You’re what now?!?!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A normal Wayne gala.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room had descended into chaos after Marinette’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was asking question after question.</p><p> </p><p>Some of Damian’s siblings were trying to figure out when they could have met.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Marinette and Damian sat back and watched the show. During all the chaos, the couple seemed to have been forgotten in favor of speculation and entertaining their own theories.</p><p> </p><p>After thirty or so minutes of yelling over each other, they were interrupted by a sharp whistle.</p><p> </p><p>The room went quiet as they turned their attention towards the loud noise.</p><p> </p><p>“As entertaining as this is, we are still at the gala,” Damian states with a bored tone.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone who contributed to the volume of the room had the decency to look somewhat apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably make an appearance soon,” Marinette informed them. “How about this, each of you gets one question,” she reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>Once she received a nod from everyone, the questions began.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have the two of you been dating?” Stephanie asked</p><p> </p><p>“About three years,” Damian says, looking towards his girlfriend for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been dating since we were fifteen, so yeah, three years.” Marinette agreed.</p><p> </p><p>The room was filled with shocked silence.</p><p> </p><p>Tim, was the next to break it by asking, “Where did you two meet?”</p><p> </p><p>“We met in the dream zone. Unless you’re talking about the physical world, in that case, we met at Wayne manor when I went over for lunch.” Marinette answered.</p><p> </p><p>About half of the people in the lounge let out groans, Oh’s, or simply shook their heads in a mix between amused and annoyed. The other half, completely made of Waynes was still just as confused as before.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream zone?” Dick questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Soulbonds.” the half of the room that had made some kind of annoyed, amused, or understand noise or action informed the confused half.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a type of soulbond that activates the second the younger soulmate is born,” Luka informed them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Marinette agrees. “The dream zone is a place the bonded souls are brought to once they are unconscious. If both souls are unconscious at the same time then they have to spend time with each other.” Marinette explains.</p><p> </p><p>“The bond also makes keeping anything a secret from your bonded nearly impossible,” Damian adds.</p><p> </p><p>The whole room tensed the slightest bit at the thought of not being able to keep a secret.</p><p> </p><p>“How impossible is it to keep a secret?” Jason asked, his tone disguised as amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t,” Damian informs them.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t, what?” Jason asked with a raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t keep secrets from each other,” Damian answered, creating a few beats of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t keep secrets from each other then why did you say it was nearly impossible instead of impossible?” Barbara questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you can keep a secret from your bonded for about a week before it takes a strain on the bond. Every time we kept a secret from each other we would fall into a coma.” Marinette informed them. She turned her attention towards her bonded, “How long were you stuck in the dream zone because you wouldn’t tell me you got a potentially fatal injury?” Marinette asked</p><p> </p><p>“Around two or three weeks,” Damian answered. “It took us both a few comas before we figured out that talking to each other would be easier than falling into a coma every few weeks,” Damian informed them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, so those random comas weren’t from you tripping and hitting your head like you told everyone!” Chloe realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I wasn’t even that clumsy, it was just a good excuse for when I would end up in a coma.” Marinette told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you keep the clumsy act?” Adrian asked, a little confused.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be surprised how useful it is to be seen as clumsy,” Marinette informed them with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“We should be heading back out to the public eye now,” Jagged says looking up from his watch.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few murmurs of protest from those who wanted to ask more questions about Marinette and Damian’s relationship, and from those who didn’t want to deal with social elites.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone that had been in the private lounge was ready to deal with the drama and rumors these galas usually bring they reentered the main room and went back to socializing with guests.</p><p> </p><p>For once, the gala seemed calm, a little too calm for any of the Waynes’ liking.</p><p> </p><p>They were right to think that because a few moments later Damian was tackled into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Dames! It’s been a while!” The energetic teen greets.</p><p> </p><p>“Tch. Kent it would be appreciated if you could release me!” Damian hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops. Sorry,” Kent apologies with a sheepish grin causing Marinette to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re John Kent, right?” Marinette asked once she was finished laughing.</p><p> </p><p>John looked at her for a few moments, easily following the usual gala protocol Damian and him created for when people were in their personal space.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Sorry about this, but do ya mind if I steal Damian for a bit? It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.” John asked with a false cheery tone making her laugh once again.</p><p> </p><p>To John’s annoyance, the girl moved closer to Damian instead of moving away and out of his personal space.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. I think I’m gonna keep him for a bit.” She claimed lazily leaning against Damian. “You're free to play catch up though!” She informed him in the same cheery tone he had used.</p><p> </p><p>John was now annoyed that this girl thought she could ‘<em>keep</em>’ Damian as if he was an object instead of a person. He was about to say as much, but it looked like Damian had beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Habibti, I know you're having fun messing with Kent, but you’re just gonna confuse him,” Damian chastises as he wraps his arms around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Damian’s action alone had John confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. You always ruin my fun!” The girl pouts, cuddling closer to Damian in the process. Damian just chuckled at her antics.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm. I’m, so confused. What just happened?” John asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That’s Damian’s soulmate, girlfriend, person.” Tim answered drinking a cup of coffee which was most likely not his first.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, it’s kinda strange seeing him like this with someone,” Jason claimed while leaning against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when does Damian have a girlfriend! Let alone a soulmate!” John asked a little too loud.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, the gala was filled with whispers, rumors, and drama.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, it was a normal Wayne gala.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading Secret Dream! I'm so glad that so many of you enjoyed it!<br/>Sadly this is the end of Secret Dream, it's not really a secret anymore so it's gonna need a new name.</p><p>That's my long way of saying Secret Dreams will have a sequel. However, I won't be able to start writing it until after Maribat March, which I'm participating in.</p><p>Thank you again for being so supportive!</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>check me out on my <a href="https://jinx-jade.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>